


This is Home

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Rebecca Catalina's life turned out differently than she could ever have imagined.





	

“You boys ready to lock up shop for the night?” Rebecca Catalina asked. Breda looked up from the bar where he was drying the last of the night’s dishes, while Havoc finished flipping the chairs up onto the tables. Rebecca locked the door with a satisfying _click._ She surveyed the room with a satisfied smile. This bar, her boys… it was so much more than she ever could have wished for, before meeting Hymens Breda on the Promised Day. They started dating not long after that. When Havoc came to the city for Dr. Marcoh to heal his legs, Breda introduced them almost immediately. Rebecca couldn’t help but like the flirty former Second Lieutenant. But it didn’t take long for her to figure out that Hymens felt something more than comradery for his former coworker. She saw the way his face went soft when he talked to Jean and thought no one was watching. The same way his face looked when he talked to _her._ Rebecca was pretty open-minded when it came to relationships, but Hymens… she would have to approach this _very carefully._ That was a conversation that took weeks of careful build-up.

            “Hymens,” she asked softly one night, “how do you feel about Jean Havoc? And I mean really feel. I’ve seen the two of you together, and… I think there’s something special there.” She looked at him sideways, not quite sure she wanted to know how he would react. But the man beside her just sighed deeply.

            “There is ‘something special’ there, as you put it. I… we both knew it, back when we were working under Mustang, but it wasn’t the time or place, so we… just ignored things. Then Jean got injured, mustered out, and… that was the end of things.” He sighed deeply. Rebecca covered his hand with hers.

            “What about… now?” she asked. Breda shrugged.

            “What about now? I know I love you, and Jean just makes me feel conflicted.” Rebecca carefully edged toward the solution she’d already thought of.

            “Then what about you, and me, and Jean?”

            “And Jean?” Breda asked, as if he couldn’t quite believe what she was saying. Rebecca nodded.

            “Do you… think he’d be interested?” she asked. Breda laughed.

            “Interested? I think it would be his dream come true, honestly,” he chuckled.

 

            He wasn’t wrong. The way Jean’s face lit up when they asked him to date them… Rebecca would never forget it. They bought the bar together after Jean was fully recovered, and Rebecca was sure her life couldn’t be more perfect.

 

            “C’mon, you know we all need sleep tonight, we promised to babysit little Maes for Roy and Riza tomorrow, so they can attend that state dinner.”

            Hymens sighed, and Jean rolled his eyes.

            “I swear, that child inherited the combined ability of both of his parents for finding trouble,” Jean said. Rebecca laughed.

            “At least he also seems to have inherited Riza’s level head and Roy’s luck to balance it out. Now. Bed.” She grabbed Jean and Hymens by the hand, dragging her boys toward the back stairs, up to their cozy apartment above the bar. Once last glance at the bar below as she turned out the light, then at the two men waiting for her at the top of the stairs, and Rebecca was convinced. This life of hers had turned out better than she ever dared to dream.


End file.
